


Fly Away With Me

by AlorevFritz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Romance, Gen, M/M, in an airport, mentions of angelic mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlorevFritz/pseuds/AlorevFritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a call from a friend overseas about a job they need help on. Dean, of course, refuses to go and Castiel agrees to take his place. And while Sam is excited to spend some alone time with his new boyfriend, he's a little worried they may miss their flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot I wrote for my girlfriends christmas present. Edited for ao3. I really wanted Sam and Cas being cute in an airport. Enjoy!
> 
> ~Alorev

Sam tapped his fingers impatiently on his knee as he checked his watch, once again checking the departures board as he did so. The coffee in his hand was cold and he slugged it back, standing up to go get another one quickly, unsure of how else to occupy his time. He was honestly, completely, utterly bored. He’d read through at least ten newspapers on his laptop, played games on his phone until he couldn't handle staring at the tiny screen anymore and people-watched. He wanted to get into a hunt or research lore but it was difficult to do that in public without a really good excuse.

****The airport cafe barista didn't even blink despite the fact that this was his fourth coffee in an hour and a half which probably wasn't safe for his heart but he could honestly care less at this point. He need something to drink and focus on so he would stop obsessing over the planes departure time and when Castiel would arrive to meet up with him. Besides, he’d done more dangerous things than drink enough caffeine to give him a heart attack. It was in the job description. Demons and angels didn't compare to anything a normal person had to deal with when it came to danger.

“This one’s on me.”

Sam turned rapidly, looking to see a rather handsome man standing behind him, offering a surprisingly greasy smile. “I’ll have a large coffee with two creams and two sugars. Put his coffee on my bill.”

The barista looked on boredly and went to enter something into the machine when Sam stopped her. “That’s fine, I can pay for my own, thanks.” He knew better than this, Dean had taught him from a young age to know better than this. He was tall but he wore clothes that made him look willowy and guys looking for a quick blow job thought they could buy him a drink or a meal and get their way. At least this way he could tell them he wasn't in their debt. It worked on about half of the men who thought they could use him. When it didn't, he moved on to more drastic measures than trying to reason with them.

The man tittered like a pretentious old lady. “Don’t be silly, I’ll pay and we can sit down and talk.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Sam slid his cash across the counter and took his black coffee from the barista, glaring at the man in what would've been called a resting bitch face if he’d been a woman. “And I’m not interested but thanks for the offer.”

Dean’s warnings from when he was a child rang through his head as the man looked at him with hard eyes, hissing as the barista moved away to get the mans coffee. “What do you think you’re doing embarrassing me like that? It’s obvious you’re interested, I saw you staring at guys when they walked by. So come on, do a dude a solid.”

He had been watching the crowd for men, and a few had passed by that he found mildly interesting but he’d been patrolling the crowd mostly for Cas. Dean had refused to fly overseas with them to help out a family friend in Europe and Cas had volunteered to go and Sam had been waiting for him. Waiting to have some time between just him and Cas. It’d been weeks since their last date, it was difficult to get alone time anyways. If they weren't sharing a hotel room with Dean, they were at Bobby’s, and that was only more awkward.

Sam turned around with possibly the fiercest bitch face he had in his reserve. “You can back off, and you can do it right now or I’m going to do more than embarrass you in front of that barista. I will make a scene and you will be bleeding on the floor. Got it?”

The man looked completely unperturbed by the threat and grabbed Sam’s arm like he was the one who was in control of the situation. “You can shut you’re-”

Sam wrenched his arm toward his body at the same moment someone yanked the man away. The man stilled as a voice spoke viciously in his ear and Sam recognized the low, gravelly tone of whoever had hauled him out of Sam’s personal space.

“You touch him, you go near him, and I will not stop what happens to you. I don’t need to protect my boyfriend but you had better know that if I hadn't stepped in just now, you would be on the floor with several broken bones. When he says no, you respect it. When anyone says no, you respect it. Consent assbutt. Try it.” Castiel tossed the man off him and the man stumbled out into the sea of chairs and tables, dumping his coffee on himself and skittering away, pale in the face.

Sam rolled his eyes as Castiel inspected him with eyes squinted in concern. “‘m fine Cas. Honestly, I could've taken care of him. I can take care of myself with stuff like that. Been doin' it for a while now.”

“I know, like I said, that’s why I stepped in. I know you dislike violence Sam but you're adept at it when you choose to be.” Castiel stepped in close and Sam wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his forehead gently. The angel blushed, floundering for words and Sam kissed him again just to watch the usually serious face smile in such a self-conscious way. It was cute and innocent and Sam missed being able to make someone feel something more than sexual attraction. With Cas there was something more, something he really hadn't felt since Jess.

They sat back down at a table, sharing Sam’s coffee but Castiel seemed fidgety and Sam picked up on it immediately. It wasn't like the angel to act like that and Sam tried to soothe whatever the problem was without asking outright, trying to be tactful. “We've still got a half hour before boarding starts. You got here in enough time.”

 

“I know.” Castiel smiled slightly and took a sip of the coffee, watching Sam with critical eyes and Sam squirmed underneath the intense watch.

“You nervous about flying? I mean, it won’t be anything like the flying you’re used to and I know Dean gets nervous about it. He hates it. I know you coulda flown us there, I just wanted more time with you which was kinda selfish, sorry.” Sam reached under the table, rubbing Castiel's knee and the angel stilled for a long moment, basking in the attention the younger Winchester gave him.

Cas returned the favour by reaching down and squeezing his hand. “I’m not nervous. If something went wrong on the plane like Dean thinks it could, I know I could save us. And I’m happy for as much time with you as you’ll give me.”

Sam sighed and swallowed, thinking hard for a moment before deciding to take a more Dean-like approach. Often it didn't work but with someone like Castiel the blunt approach seemed to be the best. Beating around the bush either got him confused or made him irritated anyways. “Okay, fine, I give up. Something's obviously bothering you, what is it? You can tell me, you know that.”

Castiel hesitated and sighed, looking down at his lap. “I don’t like seeing him on you. I don’t like knowing he was ever anywhere near you. It makes me what to smite him and take you and claim you right here on this table and show the world that you are mine and no one else's.”

Sam blinked in shock and swallowed again, nodding slowly. “Okay, wow, wasn't expecting that. Is this like, an angel claiming a mate thing that you told me about when we first got together? I mean you said you guys were possessive…”

“It is mating instincts yes, and jealousy over you. I mated the most amazing human on the planet and I do not intend to let you go unless it is your wish.” Castiel blushed like he’d done something embarrassing and it was infinitely cute and Sam made up his mind within seconds. “It’s a base, animalistic instinct and I’m embarrassed to say I’m falling prey to it. I apologize Sam.”

“Hey, don’t worry about. You didn't fuck me over this table so I’d say that’s good enough. Now come on.” Sam grabbed Castiel’s wrist, pulling him along toward the men’s bathroom he’d seen at the furthest, most desolate part of the airport. “It’s not exactly private but you can definitely claim me if you still want to.”

Castiel licked his lips and followed along Sam compliantly, vibrating with excited energy. “You’d be okay with that? We’ll miss our flight.”

  
“Honestly, it’s kinda hot, you being possessive like that but still trying to let me make the decisions. And we can book another flight or something. Right now, you have some claiming to do.” Sam grinned and tugged Castiel into a bathroom stall.


End file.
